


Hank's Hollow

by Trash_For_Ships



Series: The Story of Khole's Chosen One [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Characters; scenarios and locations have been modified from Canon, Codes & Ciphers, F/M, Gen, HankCon Big Bang 2019, Long; drawn-out Quests, M/M, Magic usage, Multi, Other, Reader-Interactive, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious overtones, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Connor is on a quest from Khole, the God of Life, to find Jericho, the City of Mists. He’s got no leads, and all anyone knows is the story of a city’s servants who disappeared one misty morning, all of them gone without a trace. But Connor isn’t about to give up, and there’s one person who may be able to help him…Connor must locate the Denizen of a forest in perpetual winter, and bid his aid. But the Denizen isn’t known for his hospitality, only his rage at any poor soul who dares trespass in his wood. Will Hank, the Denizen, reveal why his Hollow is forever frozen? Will Connor be able to convince Hank to help him? Will Connor ever be able to find Jericho?This story will include heavy religious overtones, slavery, and other heavy themes that may be considered upsetting. Please proceed with caution, and an open mind.





	1. 1

_“And Khole came down from the Skies and said to Zacharia, the First Oracle, ‘All that you see is my creation. All that you know is my blessing. This World is my gift to you.’_

_And Zacharia bowed and said to Khole, ‘Truly, you are great and glorious, and I shall proclaim your doings to the whole World.’ ”_

\- Book of the First Oracle, 1:9-13

Connor rolled his shoulders, checked to make sure his dagger was still in its proper place in his sleeve. He sighed through his nose as he looked at the tavern in front of him, his eyes drawn to the rough-hewn sign out front that read simply “Jamesson’s Tavern” and under that, in smaller print, “ _No quests, No curses”_. 

Unfortunately, Connor would have to ignore the sign’s warning and venture inside. He was running out of places to look in this town, like he had the last few towns as well. But persistence was in his blood, and he had a quest to embark upon. 

Squaring his shoulders, Connor strode into the tavern, his eyes adjusting to the lower light of the building as he stepped in, despite the fact that it was early afternoon. Lanterns dotted the ceiling here and there, but their light did not permeate through the thick smoke and tension that the tavern held like a closely-guarded secret. The patrons were cloaked in shadow, some more so than others, but Connor’s second sight allowed him to sift through the auras sitting at the tables, at the bar. A weretiger sat at a table, speaking low to a Centaur with a small dog in it’s arms. A creature with several limbs and an affiliation to the Dark Arts sipped rum at the bar, and the mark of different realms and dark covenants surrounding it with a three-foot radius--no wonder it was sitting alone. Various items, light and dark, glowed supernaturally from packs and pockets and bags. 

Connor kept moving and sidled up to the bar, tapping the countertop to get the barkeep’s attention. The human, presumably Jamesson, swept closer and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’ll it be, traveler?” Came the question, as sure as it had all the other times he’d come looking for directions. Conor supposed the damp shoulders of his cloak and muddy boots gave him away.

“No drink for me, thank you. I’m looking for directions.” And up went the other eyebrow. 

“Where to?” Jamesson asked impatiently, eyeing the other customers in the tavern. Connor could feel him start to bristle, sense the way his aura shifted in the air. 

“I’m on a quest to find Jericho.” With that Connor got an outright scowl.

“The sign says no quests, no curses. Are you illiterate? Can’t read a map?” 

Connor kept his face even, quickly tiring of having the same insults thrown at him again. “I’ve yet to find a map that includes the City of Mists.” He said.

Jamesson shook his head, threw his towel down on the bar in disgust. “You know the stories. It’s a fool’s errand to try and find it. It’s why I don’t allow questgoers in here, so if you’d be so kind as to get the hell out-” 

Connor placed his hand on the bar, dropping all polite pretense. “ _Sir_ ,” He started, cautiously noticing the shifting of the patrons behind him, all beginning to bristle, some itching for a fight. Jamesson placed both hands on the other side of the counter, leaning forward, _daring_ him. Connor chose his next words carefully, kept his voice low. “All I’m asking is whether or not you know anything about it, or if anybody does at all.” 

Jamesson wouldn’t meet his eyes, glancing aside, and finally letting out a sigh through his nose. He leaned back, waving a dismissive hand at a pair of fighters at the bar who’d ceased their conversation to look at the two of them, hands reaching for their packs. The aura of the entire tavern seemed to relax, just the tiniest bit. Conversation started up again in whispered snippets, chairs creaked, glasses raised back up.

“I only know the story.” Came the barkeep’s answer, the same one Connor had gotten every other time. Connor stood back, hands dropping, almost grinding his teeth in frustration. He was getting nowhere here, and-

“But I know someone who may be able to help you.” 

_That_ got Connor’s attention. 

“It might just be a story too, but...Far to the north, there is a river that runs through a wood in perpetual winter, outside of the Permafrost. The Denizen of that forest is wise, and might have answers for you, but he’s not known to be too kind to visitors.” Jamesson explains, crossing his arms. “It’s a gamble, but it might be your best bet.” 

This is the best lead Connor’s gotten since he started this quest. “How far?”

The barkeep considered, then motioned at Connor’s pack. “Got a map in there? I’ll mark it for you.” Connor reached back to his pack and pulled out his map, a battered overview of Michigana, with a few places, small towns, and encampments, crossed out by X’s in streaky black ink. Jamesson pulled out a pencil and began to mark a route towards the north, almost to the Northern Mountains.

“Past Fidna, and before Reinheim, but if you reach the Viannia River, you’ve gone much too far east. If I were you, I’d take the path out of town north to Dinenir, then cut east to Nuxvar. Once you’re there, it’s about 40 kilometers to-” Jamesson cut himself off, then whistled. “Look at that, it’s even marked on here.” 

Jamesson spun the map around and pushed it towards Connor, pointing at a spot of white amidst a sea of green. A river running from Reinheim, cutting through the Nuxvar Woodlands, streamed through the patch of blank white. “There.” 

Connor smiled. Finally, some progress- Amanda would be pleased. “Thank you,” He said, pulling the map closer, taking the pencil to circle the blotch of white. He rolled up the map and stuck it back in his pack, then pulled out his coin purse and left a good few coins on the bartop. 

“Thank you, again,” Connor said, turning to go. He’d finally found a lead, and was one step closer to finding Jericho.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Jamesson called after him, perhaps having had a change of heart. “Not even a coat? It gets cold that far north…” 

Connor nearly smiled as he looked over his shoulder before pulling his hood up. “No, thank you, friend. May the God of Life bless you.”

**~Nzm lu Jfziga~**

Connor didn’t carry much in his pack. Truth be told, he didn’t need much. Just a waterskin, a map, and a small velvet pouch. 

Outside of town, a little more than half a kilometer out, Connor looked around, forward, and back, and found that he was alone. Without hesitation, Connor stepped off of the path and into the brush just beyond it, walking into the forest surrounding the town. He swerved to the left, farther away from the town, weaving between trees. 

When Connor reached a small clearing between a smattering of trees, he looked around and behind him, making sure he hadn’t being followed. Assured that he was alone, Connor turned to face east, knelt down and pulled his pack off his back. Connor reached into his pack and his fingers closed around the small pouch. He set the bag aside and opened the pouch carefully, tipping out some of the contents onto a gloved palm. Small gem shards glowed dull blue against his glove. 

Connor pulled the tiny drawstrings on the little pouch closed and placed it softly atop his pack. He cupped his hands together and gently shook his hands so that an equal amount of crystals lay in both of his palms. He brought his hands close to his face, and began whispering a prayer into his cupped hands. The shards began to glow brighter and brighter, and Connor slowly closed his eyes...

  
When he opened them again, he was face to face with Amanda. 

She was inside the Temple of Life in Detrioto, just outside her personal chambers, behind the temple itself. Here, sheltered by high quartz walls and tall trees beyond those, there was the Garden. Amanda built and planted the garden herself, a personal sanctuary for her to solely commune with the God of Life. As far as Connor knew, he was the only other one allowed to set foot inside the garden’s walls and open ceiling. 

“Hello, Connor,” Came Amanda’s voice, her eyes closed. She was seated on the floor with her back to a trellis, with rose bushes growing up and through it, her hands opened in prayer like Connor’s. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes weren’t cold, nor judgemental or angry. Simply questioning. “How fares the search for Jericho?”  
  
“I have a lead on someone who may be able to help me find Jericho. It’s not much, but it’s a start.”

Amanda smiled, just a tad. “Good, Connor. I’m glad to hear that you’re making headway. What now?” 

“I am to find the man who can help me, close to Reinheim. I have been told that he is a Denizen of a forest in perpetual winter.”

“A Denizen.” Her smile slipped a little. 

“Yes. If he’s a Denizen, there is a good chance he will be old enough to know more about Jericho than just the legend-”

Amanda frowned. “Don’t rely on such logic, Connor. This could be a false lead, or perhaps a trick-” Here, Amanda cut herself off. Her eyes slipped closed and her head bowed just the tiniest bit. Connor leaned back and settled into his prayer pose as he waited for Amanda and the God of Life to finish speaking to one another. 

  
While he was waiting, Connor looked down at his hands. He rolled back his sleeves and examined his wrists. Wrapping around both of his wrists were two of the four prayers of Khole’s Creed, the first set of prayers offered to the God of Life. The one on his right wrist asked for guidance and direction, and the one on his left wrist asked for compassion and empathy. They were four lines each and followed the same pattern and rhyme.

Connor whispered them to no one, for the simple task of reciting memorized words and reciting them well. He had just begun to consider reciting the ones around his ankles as well as Amanda looked up again, blinking a few times as she returned to waking. She met his gaze, and sighed through her nose, and Connor knew that Khole had blessed his course of action.

“While it is...an interesting, perhaps worthwhile, lead which you have uncovered, perhaps it would be remiss of me to let you go so far afield without accompaniment-”

“Khole is always with me, Amanda, you know that.” Connor interrupted, turning her own teachings against her. “They are always with all of us.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow but couldn’t help the look of satisfaction on her face. “You’ve learned Khole’s teachings better than most, Connor, and you are blessed and well-loved, this is most certainly true....I suppose I will permit it. The God of Life says there is a lesson to be learned from this venture, and I am but a servant.” 

“And we are but servants.” Connor replied in turn, as was the custom when receiving the command of Khole.

Amanda nodded. “Make your way to the Denizen, but be wary. Khole says The Denizen may try to harm you, so be on your guard. Remember to pray for safe travel when you depart.” 

Connor dipped his head. “I will, Amanda. May the God of Life bless you.” 

“And you in turn.” Amanda replied, her voice beginning to slip away and sound distant. If Connor had opened his eyes, he would have seen the garden beginning to fade from his sight, being eclipsed by soft, warm light. 

All at once, Connor was back in the woods, the faint scent of roses lingering around him. Careful not to spill any of the now-dull shards, Connor opened the pouch and tipped them back in. He remained kneeling, however, and offered up his prayers for safe travel.

_Khole, God of Life_

_Grant me safe passage_

_Through wind and rain_

_Through valley and mountain_

_Guide me through_

_Back into your loving arms_

_Safe and sound._

Connor remained that way, for a moment, quiet, reflecting, before repacking his bag and standing up, brushing the dirt from his pants. 

He still had a long day’s journey ahead of him.


	2. 2

_“Bless the traveler who offers their every step to you and your service,_

_Bless the wanderer who goes and spreads your Work.”_

-Book of the Second Oracle, 7:21-23

When Connor stopped to make camp that night, he was nearer to Fidna than he thought he would have been. He quite possibly still had another day or two before he reached the Denizen’s Wood, but he was satisfied with his progress for the time being.

Connor stopped at the top of a large hill, and looked around. There was a small thicket of trees on either side of the trail, but there was enough space between the forest and the trail itself to make a place to rest for the night. He set his pack down at the side of the road and began to gather fallen sticks and wood to start a campfire. Before long, a cheery little blaze was at home within the small circle of kindling. Connor sat down next to it and looked over the hill, watching as the sun began to dip below the horizon. He was just about to offer prayers for a safe night when two others came up the hill on the trail.

“Hail from one to another,” Came the call from the taller of the two, a woman with a long, dark tunic and short hair. The other traveler was a young girl with boots that looked just a bit too big for her, and with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

“And hail from another to one,” Connor replied, as was travelers’ custom. 

“May we stop and rest here for a while?” The taller asked, motioning towards Connor’s little camp. Connor smiled and nodded, gesturing for them to sit down. “Many thanks.” Both nodded in gratitude, and moved to sit next to the fire. The small one grimaced as she did, and kicked off her boots.

“Have you been traveling for a long time?” Connor asked, smiling a bit as she drew her knees up to her chest and nodded, before placing her chin on the dip between her legs. 

“We’ve been traveling for two days, since we left Detriono. It’s been a long while since we stopped to rest.” The older one said, removing her own boots. “Line up your boots, Alice.” She reminded the younger, before setting her own boots near the fire, one beside the other. Alice leaned over and did as she was asked.

Connor took off his own boots and lined them up side by side, like Alice had demonstrated. Alice herself noticed this and smiled, and Connor smiled back. “My name is Connor,” He said, looking between the two. “And your name is Alice, and your name is…?”

“Kara,” The woman finished, before reaching over to shake Connor’s outstretched hand. 

They shook, and then Kara moved to her pack, and began removing several times from it, including a pot, a few vegetables wrapped in sturdy cloth, and several small vials. Connor picked one of the vials up to examine it, and found that it was filled with ground specks and finely chopped leaves. 

“Spices.” Kara said as she looked up from unwrapping the vegetables, setting them down on the cloth she’d spread out close to the fire. ”There are those in Detriono who would trade generously for just one of those small vials. That one there, thioclimica, only grows up in the mountains and is very hard to find down in the Valley.”

“I see. Do you live near where they grow?” Connor asked, setting the vial back down near the rest.

Kara nodded. “Our city prospers with the good fortune we’ve found in the spice trade. It’s easier to grow spices than to farm in the rocks and cliffs.” She said, with a bit of a smile. 

Connor smiled as well, and sat back before looking into his pack. It was tradition to offer up something, be it meat or spices for a shared pot, but it seemed that since he traveled so light, he might have some trouble with that.. “My apologies, but I don’t have much to offer for the pot, just my waterskin…” Connor said, his brow furrowing as he looked through his pack.

Kara shook her head and handed him the empty cauldron. “You needn’t worry, friend. If you go and fill the pot with water from the stream we passed at the bottom of the hill, Alice and I can handle the rest.” 

Connor stood, but still frowned. “I have my bow, I could go and see if there’s game to be had in these woods…?”

“Just the water will be alright.” Kara waved him off, before using a small knife to begin to peel the vegetables. Connor turned to go, but stopped when Alice called after him. 

“Aren’t you going to take your waterskin, too?” She asked, and Connor blinked as he considered. He turned around to find Alice giving him a ‘look’ - one eyebrow raised, and a pensive expression on her face. “It’ll be better to take it now to fill it than to make two trips.” 

Connor nodded, and reached down to fetch it from his pack. “Thank you for reminding me, it had rather slipped my mind.” Connor explained with a slight smile as he stood back up and turned around. “I’ll be right back!” He called as he walked down the hill, waving with the hand that held his waterskin. 

As he filled the pot with water from the creek, Connor took out his waterskin and took a drink from it, but didn’t fill it back up with water. Instead, he made sure the pot was filled and began to tote it back up the hill. 

When he returned, Kara had just finished preparing the ingredients for the pot, and Alice was lighting a fire with the kindling she’d gathered. There was a spot in the middle of the flame for the pot to sit, and Connor sat it there, trying to not let any of the water splash over the side of the pot to drop on the firewood. 

Kara leaned over to drop small slices of meat into the pot, and Alice put in the vegetables. Connor felt a little silly, not having anything to give other than the water for the pot. 

“Here,” Alice said she held out her hand. Connor reached out and Alice placed one of the vials in his hand, and Connor looked up at her in surprise. She was looking down at his hand and the vial, and then met his gaze. “So you have something for the pot.” 

“Are you sure?” Connor asked, looking down at the valuable little bottle, before looking over at Kara. 

Kara just shrugged, a small smile on her face. “She’s always been very generous. When she was just a little girl, she’d always hand one of her toys to me or Luther, my husband, so we wouldn’t feel left out.” 

Alice flushed with embarrassment and glared half-heartedly over at her mother. “Mom!” She said, in that voice that one only hears form a child who has just been embarrassed by their parent. She huffed and sat down next to Kara, and drew her knees up to her chest once more.

Connor just smiled at the display and opened the little bottle. “How much should I add?” He asked as he moved closer toward the fire.  
  
“About a third of the vial should be enough. The general rule with that one is a quarter-teaspoon for the pot, and another for every person partaking.” 

Connor nodded and did as he was told, before capping the vial and placing it inside his pack. He sat back, watching the flames dance around the sides of the pot.

“So, Connor, what brings you this far north? Are you heading towards Reinheim?” Kara asked as she took a wooden spoon and began stirring the pot. 

“I’m on a quest in the name of Khole, the God of Life.” Connor said as he took a stick and began poking at the fire, moving the kindling to center it under the pot. “I am to find Jericho, the City of Mists.” 

“Oh, goodness, Jericho?” Kara asked, looking at him with surprise. Alice looked over from on top of her knees, her eyebrows furrowing. Kara reached over and patted Alice’s shoulder, though her hand remained there as she continued speaking. “Isn’t that just an old tale? Why would you be sent to find a place that doesn’t exist?” 

Connor paused for a moment. He’d heard many times by now that Jericho was simply an old myth and didn’t really exist several times already. In fact, Amanda told him that he’d likely have to hear it whenever he asked about at all. But...now, he actually stopped to consider it.

_What if it_ doesn’t _exist?_ A small voice inside his head wondered. _Would Amanda send you on a pointless quest?_

Connor thought for a moment, then shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. “I’ve heard that several times already. Is there anything you know about it? Even just something small?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Kara paused for a moment, and then shook her head, still stirring the pot. “No, nothing. Not other than the myths, of course.” 

Connor nodded. “That’s alright, thank you anyway.” He looked back into the fire, until Alice spoke.

“That reminds me...Do you know the myth about the dragon who lives beneath the Winter Palace in Calaria?” Alice asked, tilting her head. 

“No, I don’t believe I know it.” He replied, “Would you be able to tell it to me?”

Alice gave a small smile, and told the story of a dragon that loved the cold so much, they flew until they found the largest mountain and the deepest cave within, and has laid there ever since. The firebreath from it’s nose is what warms the Winter Palace through the harshest winter. Afterwards, Kara told them a story about a brave princess who could bend the winds to her will, and to grab a bowl because the stew was ready to eat. 

After they had all finished with their supper and the pot was empty, and after several myths and legends of all kinds had been shared, Connor stood up and stretched. “Night’s beginning to fall,” He commented, watching as the last part of the sun dipped below the horizon. 

“Indeed, it is.” Kara said as she began to pack up the remainders of their meal. “I can take first watch for tonight, and perhaps you could take the second, Connor?” She offered, but Connor shook his head. 

“It’s alright, I’ll take the first watch. You two should rest.” He replied, and sat down next to the fire with a poking stick and his bow. “I don’t mind being awake a while longer, and you two have been traveling longer than I have. It’s the least I can offer, really.”

After a bit more back and forth, Kara conceded, and spread out the bedroll for she and Alice to share. 

They bid their goodnights and Connor let his eyes wander over to the road. It was still, and there had been no one come or gone since they had stopped to make camp. 

After a long moment of quiet, Connor lay his bow aside and rearranged his legs to sit into his prayer pose to offer evening prayers. 

_Khole, God of Life,_

_God of All Things,_

_Watch over and protect us this night_

_Watch over and protect all in your world._

_Keep us safe from all harm and tragedy,_

_So long as we worship you._

He recited both this and the four prayers in Khole’s Creed before he let his pose relax and his feet kick out from underneath him. Connor gazed out into the darkness and let his mind wander. He thought of the distance he’d traveled already, and the distance he had yet to go. With luck, he’d make it to Nuxvar within the next two days, three if the weather took a turn for the worse.

His thoughts turned to Detriono, and his quest. He hadn’t particularly left the area surrounding home before being called upon by Khole to undertake the task of finding Jericho. He thought also of his parents, and what they could possibly be doing. Perhaps they would be practicing music after eating dinner, with Chloe at the piano and Elijah accompanying her with his violin.

He thought of Amanda and wondered if she had finished leading evening prayers at the Temple of Life yet. Sometimes, if there were many things to pray for and many people who came to ask for Khole’s help, prayers would extend late into the night, with Amanda, Nines, the head acolyte, and even Connor helping to pray to Khole with those who needed help and comfort. 

Connor also remuniced on his time at the Temple, the time he spent studying and preparing to begin his quest. He remembered the lessons in theology and Khole’s teachings with Amanda, remembered learning how to properly prepare and lay an altar for Khole with Nines. He remembered reading from the scriptures and learning all that he could prior to his quest. He had what Amanda would call a “gifted mind” - he would only need to read or hear or see something once to remember it. He could recite the entire Book of the First Oracle after the second time he read it, just to ensure that he had all of the pronunciations correct. Amanda was quite pleased, and challenged him to read the Books of the succeeding Oracles as well, and to be able to recite passages during prayers when called upon. Elijah and Chloe had been so pleased when he was able to do so, and Amanda had smiled that small smile of hers and commended Elijah and Chloe on having such a wonderful descendant.

He remembered the pride that glowed from the both of them as they saw him seated at the head of the Temple for the first time - Connor on Amanda’s left and Nines on her right, with Amanda in the middle, front and center and leading morning prayers for the many faithful of Detriono. There had been much talk after prayers that day, as the three seats at the head of the Temple were reserved only for Khole’s chosen - The Oracle, the Acolyte, and the Apostle. There was such questioning and chatter that Amanda had once again stood upon the Temple’s raised dias and proclaimed that Connor was indeed Khole’s chosen, selected to begin a quest to spread Khole’s Word and proclaim their good news. And _then_ there was an uproar because most of the penitents were trying to get close to Connor, to see him, to offer him their blessings and respects. There was such a clamor that Amanda had to calm the crowd once more while Nines escorted Connor and his parents out of one of the side doors of the Temple.

Connor continued to think late into the night, moving from his time at the Temple to his time on his quest, and his search for Jericho. From the places he had been and the places he had yet to search, his thoughts carried themselves away as he sat by the fire.

*** Sid Kptsmdz Cahksx ***

When dawn arose the next morning, the fire had burned itself to embers and Connor still sat next to it, his eyes on the road. Kara was the first to rise, blinking blearily as she offered a groggy “Good morning,” to Connor, who nodded and whispered it back, for the sake of the still-sleeping Alice. 

Connor stood up and stretched, and offered to take the pot back down to the creek for fresh water for breakfast. He made the small journey again, but still did not fill his waterskin. Upon his return, Alice had awoken and a light breakfast was set out - Bread rolls with cheese, with apples cut into slices. Connor fed more kindling to the fire and soon there was hot water to be had as well, to chase away the light chill that had settled in the tips of their fingers and on the peaks of their cheeks.

It was midway through breakfast, between bites and light conversation, when Kara seemed to realize something. “Connor…” 

He looked up from his roll and raised an eyebrow in question. “What is it?” 

Kara looked at him, with a scrutinizing look. “You never woke me to take second watch, and you didn’t wake Alice either. Did you sleep at all last night?”

Alice also gave him another one of her looks, and Connor noticed, not for the first time, that they were quite similar. Not that that’s a bad thing, mind you. Connor swallowed and cleared his throat before replying. 

“I didn’t, but I don’t mind. It was restful enough for me to sit and keep watch, so you needn’t worry.” He gave a small smile before bringing his cup to his lips. 

“Uh huh…” Alice nodded, but there was a tone in her voice that suggested disbelief. She took another bite of her apple but her eyes didn’t wander from Connor, and he went back to eating as well. He was more than accustomed to odd stares from others at this point in his journey, but still hoped that he hadn’t offended Kara and Alice too much. 

Soon, they had finished with their breakfast and Kara suggested that they begin to pack up their things and make ready for the day’s travel. Alice volunteered stomp out the fire, while Kara and Connor began to pack up their bags and ensure that they all had what belonged to them. As Connor moved to retrieve his bow and quiver from where he had left them by the firepit, Alice picked up his pack to hand to him as well, but she seemed to notice something, and shook his pack lightly, as though trying to ascertain something.

“Connor, did you ever fill your waterskin? Your pack feels pretty light.” Alice asked him as she handed him his pack, and Connor realized that he had been found out. He shook his head sheepishly and lowered his gaze. Alice crossed her arms and frowned. “You should go and fill it. There’s not another stream for a good while after this one, so this is your chance to go and get some before you end up with an empty waterskin.” 

“Alice, there’s no need to be so-” Kara began to chide, but Connor just shook his head and held up a hand.

“It’s alright, I’ll go and fill it. It’s good that you reminded me, Alice, I think I might have forgotten otherwise!” Connor laughed, before slinging his pack over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

“Alright, alright,” Kara conceded, going back to packing up the last of her things. “Alice and I should really get going. Maybe our paths will meet again on the trail?

“Oh, if you simply must leave now. I’ll only be a moment!” Connor called over his shoulder as he walked back down the hill. “Best wishes, travelers, just in case!” He said, as was custom upon parting.

Connor returned to the stream at the bottom of the hill, but again, he did not fill his waterskin. Instead, he knelt, offered a quick prayer of thanks to Khole and cupped his hands full of water and drank. He stood, brushed the dust from the knees of his trousers and turned to walk back up and over the hill.

Connor moved quickly down the hill, hoping to catch up with Kara and Alice and walk with them until their paths parted - But as he made it down the first hill, then up and over the second, he realized that they were nowhere to be found.

  
Thinking this just a bit curious, Connor stopped to consider. Kara had said that perhaps they’d meet again on the trail, but now she and Alice were nowhere to be found. Maybe they had made good time already and were further along the trail, or maybe they went back towards Fidna? Or was there something else that had happened? He didn’t particularly know. And, a voice inside his head reminded him, it wasn’t very important to his quest.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Connor continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed, sharp-eyed reader that you are, that there was something odd about this chapter. If anyone would like to try decoding the cipher, please leave your attempt in the comments, and I will confirm or deny if the "translation" is correct, as well as give hints if necessary. The codes and ciphers will reveal small clues about the story and other interesting pieces of information, so please, try your best! 
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> -Kaz


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds the Frozen Wood, and meets with the Denizen.

_ “If I shall go into a new place to spread your Word, _

_ I hope you and I shall be welcomed with open arms.” _

_ -Book of the Second Oracle, 22:10-11 _

  
  


The next morning, Connor arrived at Nuxvar. He’d traveled through the second night, his curiosity urging him onwards on the path. He had rested enough the previous night while on watch, anyway, so he hadn’t felt the need to stop again until he had reached the next town.

In the city square, there were several small shrines dedicated to various gods, celestial beings, and heavenly officials for citizens and visitors to offer prayers and homage to. Connor spotted the shrine devoted to Khole and walked before it. The front step of the altar was already half covered with tributes from morning devotions. He knelt before the altar and offered his prayers, thanking Khole for guiding him safely through the night, and asking for their further protection should any conflict arise with his quest.

Connor had just finished his prayers when he overheard a young voice talking to another, as their owners walked by.

“Papa, can I go hunting today? I saw a doe yesterday, and I had nearly felled it but it escaped into the Denizen’s wood….”

“No, you oughtn’t enter the wood, Reiligh. You know the stories about the Denizen, you know he’s not kind to visitors.” 

“But Papa! I’m sure I could get that deer, and we could trade the pelt for-”

  
  
“No, that’s final. Your responsibility while you’re hunting is to keep yourself safe. Bringing home a kill comes afterward.”

“Yes, Papa…” The voices of the two faded as they walked away. Connor stood and brushed the dirt from his knees, and decided that he should ask around the town and see if there was more to be told about the Denizen in the frozen wood.

“The Denizen? Goodness me, there’s not much to tell. He dislikes visitors, and is said to kill anyone who dares trespass in his wood.” A fruit seller at the market told him when he asked. 

“The Wood? It’s been frozen for years, since before the Elders were born. You oughtn’t visit. Those who wander in never wander back out.” An old man with a walking cane warned.

“The hollow? It’s always cold in there, and if you stand at the city gates at night, they say you can hear the wolves howling from in there too. I’ve never done it, but my older brother says so.” A small child nodded sagely, and the other kids surrounding them all chimed in and agreed.

Connor nodded along and thanked them each time, and bid them farewell. By mid morning, he’d gotten several similar answers, and was realizing that he’d practically exhausted Nuxvar’s avenues of communication. Connor felt that it was high time to go and see the Woods for himself. 

He stopped one last time at the central plaza to offer his prayers at Khole’s altar, and before long, had set out was walking out of Nuxvar and towards the Frozen Hollow.

  
  


***20-8-5 6-9-18-19-20 5-14-3-15-21-14-20-5-18***

Connor left Nuxvar by the eastern gate, the path shaded by the boughs of large trees overhead. Birds chirped merrily in the forest surrounding, and rabbits and squirrels ran about underneath the bushes and undergrowth. If Connor had been tasked to describe the scenery, he would say it was like any other wood in Michigana - healthily green with Summer, full of new life.

Then Connor came to a point where the trodden path ended, and where the green grass was overtaken by frost and a light dusting of snow. He looked up ahead and the snow only intensified, and the path turned to slick ice. The trees surrounding the path had long since lost all their leaves, and their branches stood barren and empty, save for the snow. 

After a moment of pause, Connor stepped into the snow, feeling the crunch of it under his boots, the way the temperature seemed to drop all at once. He turned and looked back at the green wood behind him, saw what a stark contrast it made to the frozen forest ahead of him. Some infinitesimally small part of him wanted to turn back, to stay in the green wood, but he turned his head again and marched into the Hollow. He was tasked with a holy mission and would see its end. He had no place in his mind for hesitation.

The woods were silent, and the snow, which covered the ground as far as the eye could see, seemed to swallow any sound whole. The wind whistled cooly between the trunks of the trees, blowing particles of snow along with it, the breeze shifting and shimmering when the sun caught on the snowflakes on the wind’s grasp The creaking of the snow-covered branches under their heavy load, the eerie silence all around might have perturbed anyone else, but Connor felt no disheartenment, no cause for fright.

He continued walking, the slow  _ crunch, crunch, crunch _ of his boots breaking the frost cover of the snow leading him on. 

He noticed that while the woods seemed barren and empty at first glance, there was life to be found here yet - Conner found tracks of hares, pikas, foxes and wolves, saw more than one snowy owl sit perfectly still, the only movement the turn of its head, following him with its gaze as he walked. He bowed to it, knowing that he was intruding in its home, and that in Khole’s Creed, there is a commandment to be respectful and kind to all things.

He looked up ahead and saw a place where the landscape seemed cleaved in two, the snow sloping gently down and back up again. He walked closer, carefully stepped down the declining slope, and found the shore of a river. 

The river was frozen over, the ice so thick and clear that Connor could see all the way to the riverbed. Several fish were frozen in the ice, perfectly captured like they’d been painted in the water by a skilled artist with a fine hand.

Suddenly, there was a sound like the wind beginning to howl, and Connor turned towards the source of the sound only to find that not ten paces behind him, the ground began to shift and shimmer, the snow melting and turning into a hazy mist. The mist grew and grew until it was larger than a man, and a figure seemed to coagulate within the mist, large and imposing.

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ Came a gravely voice from within the mist, and Connor blinked as he saw a towering, large figure step out of the magical haze and into corporeality. The figure was tall, wore impeccably crafted plate armor, and gave off an air of detached, yet foreboding, intimidation. The mist, which dissipated not long after, revealed the stranger in all his glory, and Connor realized that this must be the Denizen of the Frozen Wood. His hair was long and flecked gray, there were lines upon his face which spoke of years and years of existence past. His expression was grim, and his eyes were cold and blue, as the sky is on a winter morning. He wore full plate armor, polished to a shine in the crisp winter air. On his brow was a delicate silver circlet, with a small, hazel gem perfectly set in the middle. In his gloved hand, he held a spear whose tip was clear as glacial ice and twice as sharp.

“You trespass in the Denizen’s Wood, interloper. State your business or begone from this place.” He growled, and Connor was obliged to tell him.

“My name is Connor. I come on behalf of Khole, the God of Life, and Amanda, the Fifth Oracle. I’ve come to ask you what you know of Jericho.” Connor bowed, letting his head dip in a sign of respect for the Denizen. 

  
  
The Denizen did not seem to react, except for his hand tightening on the shaft of his spear. 

“Leave.” He said after a long moment, in a low voice laced with threat. 

Connor lifted his head, blinked once. “...Sir, I cannot. I need to know what you know of Jericho.” He stood, and realized that his eyes only met the Denizen’s shoulder. 

The Denizen stepped closer, and Connor looked up as the Denizen narrowed his eyes and looked down at him. “Jericho does not exist. I do  _ not _ take kindly to intruders in my Hollow. Leave now or die,  _ trespasser _ .” He spat the last word as though it were a curse, but Connor did not waver.

“Kind Denizen, all I ask is-” Connor cut himself off when the tip of the Denizen’s spear was suddenly pointed very, very close to his throat. Connor stopped short, and the silence stretched between them, before the Denizen slowly lowered his spear. Connor relaxed, just slightly, but tensed again when the Denizen spoke, in a low, threatening tone. 

“If I lay eyes upon you in my Wood again, trespasser, I will kill you where you stand. Now begone from my sight.” With those words, the Denizen turned around and vanished, the snow swirling around the spot where he had just stood. 

Connor stared at the empty space, and, after taking another look around the clearing, turned and walked back the way he came. He followed his footsteps back to where the ice and grass met and embraced, and there he sat and undid his pack, and set about making camp for the night. 

He was no farther away than ten steps to the snow-dusted ground, and there he laid, facing towards the frozen wood. He did not sleep, for reclining was rest enough, but he remained there through the night, listening to the muted sounds of snow crunching underneath animal’s feet, the way the wind blew ever so slightly between the empty trees, and the lonesome, far-away cry of wolves.

***Xib uli nv, L Dlou, Xziib nv zdzb, L Drmw***

Connor appeared in the woods again the next day, and had just begun to look around for the Denizen again when he heard the same  _ fwoosh! _ of the Denizen’s arrival coming from just behind him. Before the Denizen could catch sight of him, he quickly darted off of the path, and hid behind a large birch. 

“Trespasser-” The man began again, and Connor called out to him before he could threaten his life further.

“Kind Denizen, I am not within your sight! Thus, do you have just reason to act upon your previous promise?” He said, making sure to keep himself shielded behind the tree’s trunk, though a small part of him wanted to peek around the side and see the expression on the Denizen’s face. 

_ “Trespasser!” _ Was all the Denizen replied, though his voice sounded closer this time. Hearing this, Connor moved towards the opposite side of the voice’s source, so that if the Denizen came towards him from the right, he could move to the left around the trunk and avoid being sighted. 

“Good sir!” Connor called in reply, perhaps not realizing that he’d possibly given away the shifting of his position as he did so. “Tell me what you know of Jericho!” He spoke again, just as he was readying to rush over to another tree-

Only to run into the Denizen, crashing into his chest directly. Connor rebounded, one foot stepping back hard to steady himself. The snow crunched under his boots and the Denizen looked down at him, but before he could tell Connor to leave again, Connor’s hands flew up and covered the Denizen’s eyes so that he couldn’t see a thing. 

  
“There!” Connor said, smiling despite the situation. “You can’t see me, good sir. Will you tell me what you know of Jericho?” 

“...No.” Said the Denizen, and he grasped Connor’s wrists and and tried to move them off of his face, but found that he could not move them an inch. Connor smiled a bit more, even though he knew he was supposed to be serious. 

What Connor wasn’t expecting was for the Denizen to take a swift step back while still holding onto his wrists, pulling Connor forward as well, and making him slide on the ice beneath his feet. Connor startled as he felt the world slip out from underneath him, and then the Denizen let go of his wrists, and he crashed ungracefully to the ground. He fell face-first into the snow, and even through his cloak could feel the cold of the ice and snow underneath him. 

Connor heard the Denizen huff, and he looked up only to find that the Denizen has just now moved his spear to point the tip between his eyes. Connor let his gaze slip from the tip of the spear, following the line of the birchwood shaft, the hard lines of the Denizen’s hand upon the hilt, and up to his face. The Denizen had an expression that seemed to convey - reluctance, perhaps?

“This is your final warning, trespasser. Leave my wood or die.” 

Connor looked up at the Denizen, then opened his mouth to speak. “With all respect, Kind Denizen, I feel that if you truly wish me dead, you would have ended my life already. One can tell that you are a strong warrior simply by looking at you, and the amount of precision with which you hold your spear is-”

“Enough talk! Leave.  _ Now _ .” 

“Kind Denizen, I shan’t.” Connor said, shaking his head.

“You simply must.”

“Kind Denizen, I simply can’t.”

“You can’t, or you shan’t?”

“I can’t and I shan’t. I can do neither, Kind Denizen. ”

“Well, I think you can and you  _ shall _ .” The Denizen finished as he reached out a hand to grab Connor by the back of his cloak, but Connor was too quick for him and launched himself up and out of the snow, under, out and away from the Denizen’s grasping hand.

They stood like that, the Denizen’s hand reaching for him, and Connor just out of his grasp, his boots sinking ever so slightly in the snow beneath them. 

“Well, Kind Denizen, it seems you and I are at an impasse.” Connor said, breaking the short stretch of silence between them.

“And how, pray tell, did you come to that presumption?” The Denizen asked, one eyebrow raised.

  
“I cannot leave until you tell me what you know of Jericho, and you shall not tell me. Thusly, I find myself unable to leave, and you, unable to be rid of me.” Connor said, and finished with a slight smile, hoping that the Denizen would see the humor in the matter and not be frustrated further. If he could simply assuage the Denizen and convince him to tell Connor what he knew of Jericho, he could be off and on his way - if, and only if, the Denizen would deign to tell him.

The Denizen, for his part, turned his gaze away and glowered at a nearby tree. 

The silence stretched between them, Connor waiting patiently for the Denizen to respond, only for a there to be a sharp  _ crack! _ that shot through the clearing, and Connor looked up only to see-

Nothing, as a large pile of snow fell on his head, bringing him to the ground. The broken branch hit the forest floor not a moment later, and the Denizen couldn’t help the small smile that quirked at his lips. 

Connor found himself in darkness, though when he moved, the pile of snow shifted too, and before long, he was standing up and shaking the snow off of himself, and turning to shake the snow out of his cloak as well, lest it become soaked and stick to him.

“That was not very kind,” Connor said when he was finished, eyebrows furrowing, only to notice that he had not yet wiped the snow off of his face. He swiped the back of his gloved hand over his face, hoping he had gotten all of it, but by the stifled smile on the Denizen’s face, he probably hadn’t.

“But it was amusing,” The Denizen responded, just a bit smugly.

“It wasn’t for me,” Connor replied, crossing his arms and frowning. 

“That was the idea. Would that be enough to make you leave?” The Denizen asked, then lifted his hand, and pressed his fingers together as though he were going to snap. “Or I could dump snow on you again.”

Connor blinked, then steeled his resolve. “Do it as much as you like. I have a sacred mission, and I won’t stop simply because of a little snow.”   
  


“Don’t challenge me, trespasser.” The Denizen responded, but after a moment, he sighed and rolled his eyes, letting his hand drop down by his side. He walked over to the riverbank and looked down at the frozen ice, as though he was contemplating something. 

Connor walked over to the riverbank as well, making sure to stand on the left side of the Denizen, as he was still holding his spear in his right hand. The more distance between him and that spear, the better.

“So, other than asking senseless questions about a place that doesn’t exist, what are you doing here?” The Denizen chanced to ask after a moment, looking over at Connor from the corner of his eye.

“...Standing,” Connor said truthfully. 

“....That you are,” The Denizen responded dryly.

“I could ask you again about Jericho, but I don’t believe you’d tell me anything about it. But I could, if you’d like.” Connor said amicably, looking over to the Denizen, who crossed his arms when he brought up the topic again.

“....Or I could not.” Connor amended, looking away and nodding. “We could talk about something else.”   


  
“Perhaps about why you’re still here.”   


  
“I’ve already told you.” 

“And  _ I’ve _ already told  _ you _ why you won’t be learning anything from me, so it would be  _ for the best _ if you  _ went on your way _ .” The Denizen said as he turned and walked away. 

Connor saw any opening. “That sounds like an excellent idea to me,” He said, and fell into step behind the Denizen, who heard his footsteps and turned around, a stone-cold anger on his face.

Connor held up his hands, placatingly. “I’m on my way, Kind Denizen. You have yet to tell me of Jericho, and thus, I go where you go until you tell.”

“Will I not be rid of you?” The Denizen asked, with a low growl in his voice.

“Not until you tell me what you know of Jericho.”

The Denizen stood and stared at this interloper in his woods, and marveled to himself at the sheer  _ impudence _ he’d not seen the likes of in many, many years. Connor stared back, then gave him a small, tentative smile.

The Denizen huffed and began to walk away again, and Connor followed closed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you guys haven't seen it already, here is the art made by the incredibly talented defensetrain!   
> [ https://twitter.com/defensetrain/status/1156086025648656384?s=20 ]  
> It was an absolute delight to work with them for the BB, and they were so amazing and I'm still just jumping for joy at the wonderful art they made! And definitely check out their other DBH work as well!! Def, it's been an honor, and I hope I get to see more amazing art from you soon!!  
> And thank you, everyone, for reading! Please keep checking back for new updates! Kudos and comments are appreciated, and go tell Def what an amazing job they did on the art!!!!


End file.
